Reader x Quartet Night-Reiji
by mrsbeggins
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day one shot! Hope you like it! I'll be writing one for each member of Quartet Night


Reader x Quartet Night – Kotobuki Reiji

It had been a long time since you had debuted. You'd grown quite close to both the members of Quartet Night and Starish. Your (h/c) hair moved slightly in the cold breeze that gave you chills. It was quite late, and you had just gotten back from a huge event. It was the day before Valentine's Day after all!

"_-chan~! You're back!" You heard Reiji's voice call out to you, playfully.

"Welcome back, _-chan." Ai greeted you as well. You turned to face them.

"Oh, hey you guys!" You smiled at the pair, whom you had become especially close to over the past year. "What have you been doing?" You wondered.

"Preparing for Valentine's Day of course~!" Reiji replied; a small nod from Ai followed. "Come on, let's go inside!" Reiji put an arm around your shoulders, causing you to blush, and led you in. Ai followed after you, rolling his eyes.

"_-CHAN~!" You heard your name shouted by an excited megane, who shortly after calling your name, came charging at you ready for a hug. You were pounced on, and immediately squeezed to death. Despite quickly losing oxygen, you hugged him back.

"Hello, Natsuki-kun!" You gasped out with a smile, and he let go, satisfied.

"Oh, _-chan is back, I haven't seen you all day!" Syo called out, as he walked into the room. He quickly ran over to you, and gave you a fist bump.

"Hey, Syo-kun! How have you been? I heard you've all been busy preparing for Valentine's Day." You started chatting with him; he was like a brother to you. You glanced at Reiji and noticed a small pout on his lips. You smiled, hoping that this Valentine's Day would be better than your previous ones.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Syo suddenly said, and you looked at him curiously. "You got a huge mountain of fan letters! They're all on the table over there." He pointed to, literally, a mountain of piled up letters.

"Help me…" You said wide eyed. "I mean, I appreciate fan letters and all, but this is going to take the rest of my life to read." You moaned. You really loved fan letters; they had always helped you keep going. This though, was just…

"Wow, impressive~!" Reiji whistled. "I bet most if not all of them are confessions of love!" He said teasingly.

You laughed in response. "This is going to take a while; I guess I better start reading." You sighed; it was going to be a long night.

"Eh, right now?" Natsuki questioned, and you nodded. You've always done things different when it came to fan letters. You loved to reply to them; the brilliant idea came to you when a fan had put their contact information on their letter. You announced the next day at an interview that you would reply to them if they put their contact information on their letters, and you haven't read a single one without it ever since. You decided that even though there were probably hundreds of letters, this day would be no different.

"Yeah, I've always replied to all my fans. If I want to be able to do that I should get started!" You smiled, determined.

"What, you're going to reply to every single one of those?" Reiji asked surprised. You nodded, and made your way over to the table. You were short, so you had trouble reaching the top letter. It would be stupid to start from the bottom, because then they would fall over and you'd find yourself buried under them. However, you were just too short to reach them. Just as you were about to get up on the table, Reiji came over and grabbed a few from the top, then handed them to you smiling. "I'll stay with you while you do this, I don't want you to get lonely." He sat down next to you.

You smiled at him, "Thanks," you chuckled. "I'll probably need your help reaching them anyways." And so, you got busy reading them and replying. You found it a lot harder to reply to love confessions than to the regular letters you usually got. After hours on end of reading and replying you were left with only a few more letters. You rubbed your aching wrist, and blinked your overexerted eyes.

"Maybe you should take a break?" Reiji suggested. You nodded and then face planted into the table, causing a loud 'thud' to sound.

"Ow…" You moaned.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned; this was both mentally and physically exhausting, you were so tired. It was already three in the morning after all.

"Mmhmmn," you mumbled. "I'm so tired." You let a soft sigh escape your lips. He moved closer to you and started to softly pet your head. You loved the feeling, hummed happily, and soon fell asleep.

After what seemed to be hours, you woke up. You were a little confused due to your different surroundings and the fact that you were still half asleep. You were looking up at the ceiling, and were laying on something soft. You soon realized Reiji must have moved you to the couch, but then you also realized he never left you. Your head was in his lap, and you looked up at him. He was sleeping so peacefully with a small smile on his face. 'Really, does he ever stop smiling?' You wondered, giggling at how cute he was. You turned on your side, snuggling your face into his stomach. You breathed in deeply, and let out a satisfied sigh. 'He smells so good!' You fell back asleep.

You didn't know that he woke up when you giggled. He stared at you a bit shocked, and then noticed you fell back asleep. He looked over to the table with the few remaining letters and decided to wake you back up. "_-chan," He called softly as he shook you ever so slightly. You stirred a bit, "_-chan. Wake up." He continued, you opened your eyes and turned onto your back.

"Huh, Reiji?" You tried to play it off, after all 'nothing happened.'

He gave you a smile, "You should finish up your replies; there aren't very many letters left." He spoke softly. Your eyes widened, you had totally forgot!

"Oh right, the letters!" You quickly got up and ran over to the table. Reiji stared after you for a moment, although this went unnoticed by you, and went into the kitchen. You finished up in a few minutes, and peaked into the kitchen curiously. You saw Reiji cooking, and became excited. "Is there anything I can help with?" You asked. He looked over and shook his head; you nodded and sat back down. The smell was driving you crazy, and your stomach growled just as he came out with it.

"Haha, I guess you were hungry~?" He laughed, and you blushed in response.

"Well, yeah! I'm starving, and that smells so good!" You stared at the food he was holding. Reiji's cooking was the _best_ in the world! He laughed, and set some plates down on the table. You waited for him to sit down, and noticed that there were three other plates. "So who else is joining us?" Just as you asked the question, Ranmaru appeared. "Whoa, hey Ran-Ran!" You waved; you had picked up on Reiji's nicknames for everyone. He was a bad influence on you, but well…you didn't mind.

"Do you have to call me that?" He grunted.

"No, but I want to so I will." You smiled teasingly at him.

"Tch," He clicked his tongue at your statement, too tired to argue.

"So who else is joining us then?" There were two more plates, "The rest of Quartet Night?" You asked realizing it would probably be Ai-Ai and Myu-chan.

"Yep~!" Reiji said happily. "I know you've admired us for as long as you can remember, so I thought you might like to spend some time with us this morning!" He smiled sweetly at you, and you couldn't help but let a huge grin cross your face.

"Wow! Thank you Rei-chan!" You were really excited, forgetting that today also happened to be Valentine's Day. Just then, Ai and Camus walked over to you.

"Good morning _-chan." Ai smiled at you.

"Good morning~!" You greeted him excitedly in return. Camus gave a nod in your direction, looking quite tired.

"Morning Myu-chan! Something keep you up?" He grunted in annoyance at your question, seemingly bringing back bad memories.

"More like _someone_." He replied, and you laughed.

"Cecil is just like a little kid! He's so full of energy, and keeps you up at night. Not to mention, he seems to like attention from us…" You noted to yourself.

"Exactly, he's such a pain." Camus grumbled.

You laughed, "Aw, don't say that! You know you don't know what you'd do without him! He's like a kid brother in a way!" A big stupid grin spread across your face when you saw his expression of shock and embarrassment. "Well then, let's eat shall we?" You picked up your chopsticks as you licked your lips, and so, the meal commenced. When you finished eating you offered to do the dishes. They reluctantly let you help out, and you made your way to the kitchen. When you finished you came back out to chat with them.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" They said in unison, surprising you. You noticed each of them was holding a small, cutely rapped box.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was Valentine's Day today!" You laughed nervously. "Oh wow, all four of you got me something?" You blushed.

"Of course _-chan~!" Reiji smiled at you.

"Thanks you guys!" You happily accepted them; then it occurred to you!

"What about Haruka?" You asked, curious as to whether or not they had also gotten her a valentine's present.

"Of course, we also got her a present." Camus stated. There were nods in response from all but Reiji.

"Reiji? Did you, get her one as well?" Your heart is racing, what would it mean if he said no?

"Well…" He blushed, and awkwardly shifted position. "Yes, but it's a bit different." You were a little disappointed, that must mean he likes her.

"O-oh, so uh…what's the difference?" You asked sadly, regretting it afterwards. You looked down, avoiding his gaze in fear of the worst answer he could give.

"Haruka is a special friend, but _," He paused, and you looked up a bit surprised. "You're much more special to me." He smiled.

"I-I what? You mean, you…?" You trailed off, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"I love you, _." He said softly. Your heart skipped a few beats, and a violent blush spread across your face. Your eyes brimmed with tears, and you smiled.

"Reiji, I love you too!" You leaped at him, and he caught you but still fell to the ground with you on top of him. Tears of joy wouldn't stop falling down your rosy cheeks. Slowly, he sat up holding you in his arms. You looked up at him, and blushed even more. Forgetting about the others in the room, Reiji leaned closer to you. Intoxicated with your lust and happiness, you slowly closed your eyes, fully prepared for the moment. Your lips connected in a soft loving way, and you didn't want to stop. After what felt like hours, you both pulled away for air.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love~." Reiji leaned in for another kiss. This day couldn't have gotten any better.

~END~

EXTRA:

"By the way, _," You looked up at Reiji, noticing the strange look he had on his face, like he was trying to hold back laughter. "I wasn't sleeping when you buried your face into my tummy~." He teased, letting out the laughter he was resisting. Your whole face turned a burning crimson.

"W-What!?" He continued to laugh, and you had never been more embarrassed in your whole life!

~TRUE END~


End file.
